


Keep Your Mind on Me

by Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, I just really love them both, I just want him to listen to Ranboo okay???, Ranboo convinces tommy not to jump, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy is sad, depressedinnit, no beta we die like men, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro/pseuds/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro
Summary: He jumped through the portal and looked around. The only place he was allowed to be from his past. It was odd, he could stand right outside of the community portal, as close as he wanted, and he was fine. The moment he stepped in, though, he was dead.His last life.Dream would take his last life if he tried to go home.No.Not home.Back.Would it be so bad though? If he died to see Tubbos L’manburg one more time? To see Tubbo one more time?--------AKA Tommy attempts suicide and Ranboo stops him.Title is a line from We Can't Afford by Car Seat Headrest
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 434
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Keep Your Mind on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to remind everyone that this is all just roleplay! I am just writing based off of the character Tommy portrays, not Tommy as a person :)

“Well, I’ve got to go, Tommy, But hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow!” Dream said as he walked towards the beach. 

“Bye,” Tommy watched as he got in his boat and started rowing back towards L’manburg. His home. 

As Dream rowed into the distance, Tommy plopped down to sit on the beach. The sand burned his feet without boots on, but he barely noticed. All he could focus on was watching the only person in the world who seemed to care about him disappear over the horizon. 

Tommy sat in silence and alone as he thought of how far away he was from home. No. Not home. That wasn’t his home. Not anymore at least. Logstedshire was his home now. Alone. 

He thought of how much fun everyone was having back at not-home. He thought of how they were probably having the time of their lives now that he was gone. He thought of how little they missed him. He hadn’t seen Tubbo since he left, but he would have bet that he hadn’t been losing the sparkle in his eyes like Tommy was. Tommy pulled the small mirror fragment out of his pocket. He looked at his sad, dull reflection. The bags under his eyes were incredibly prominent. His hair was sticking up in every which way. No one had seemingly cared to comment on his appearance. He couldn’t tell if it was out of politeness or if no one had noticed. 

He dropped the mirror into the sand beside him as he felt water hit his toes. He had been sitting there long enough for the tide to begin to rise. He looked up at the now setting sun and stood. He picked up the mirror as he walked back to his tent. He dropped the mirror onto his bed as he reached under it to grab the book and quill Ranboo had left.

‘Hey Tommy  
I hope you are doing okay. We are now on a 3-day snap streak! That’s exciting. 

Tubbo told me he misses you today. I know you probably don’t want to hear about Tubbo, but I wanted you to know that.’

Tommy rolled his eyes as he read about Tubbo. If he missed him so damn much, why hadn’t he come to visit?

‘Niki, Fundy, and I have been making some good progress on the secret city. Hey, maybe when we finish you could come to visit! It’s not a part of L’manburg or the Dream SMP, so you technically aren’t exiled! :D 

Here’s a joke

What did Dream say to GeorgeNotFound?   
Sometimes all I think about is you!

I hope to hear back soon! 

Love, Ranboo  
(Definitely without a b)’

Tommy smiled at the end. He shook himself out of it though. He proved to himself that Ranboo was only helping out of pity. Ranboojust felt bad that Tommy was sad and so he was trying to make him less lonely. Ranboo didn’t really care. He proved that when Ranboo just gave him his special pickaxe with barely any hesitation. 

‘Hi. im not exactly great. obviously. aha. im not really in a talkative mood. maybe i will be tomorrow.

Yours truly,  
sad T’

Tommy wrapped the book back up and slid it back under his bed. He looked out his tent at the gradually setting sun. He hadn’t slept in days, and tonight would be no different. He would not be subjecting himself to listening to zombies groan and being pierced by arrows, though. No, he would instead be going to the nether. He would work on his bridge. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Tommy put his valuables away in his chest. You never know what might go wrong in the nether, and he didn’t want to lose something like Ranboos pickaxe to a ghast. He trudged towards the portal. From the forest, he heard the faint sound of rattling bones crawling out of the caves. He sped up his pace. He jumped through the portal and looked around. The only place he was allowed to be from his past. It was odd, he could stand right outside of the community portal, as close as he wanted, and he was fine. The moment he stepped in, though, he was dead. 

His last life.

Dream would take his last life if he tried to go home. 

No.

Not home.

Back.

Would it be so bad though? If he died to see Tubbos L’manburg one more time? To see Tubbo one more time?

Tommy sighed as he started expanding the path. He hoped that if he made it safer, people would start using it. So far the only people who seemed to use it were Ranboo and Jack Manifold. Ranboo was fine, but Jack Manifold only used it to harass him. Tommy frowned. Why was he even still trying? He stopped. He looked around. Tommy began to walk back to the portal.

He was tired. He had been tired for days now. He didn’t feel like trying at the moment. Maybe he would try and get some sleep. 

Why was he even still trying when some of the only people who cared enough to visit him were doing it out of pity or spite. Even Dream didn’t really care. Dream wanted something. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was Dream wanted, but he knew it was something.

Tommy wanted something too. Tommy wanted to be done. Tommy wanted to go back. Tommy wanted to stop feeling tired. He wanted to wake up.

Maybe all this was just a bad dream. Maybe it was a nightmare. Maybe that was what he needed to do, wake up. 

It felt real, though. That was the issue. He could smell and taste and see his feet. He had read once that that was the way to tell if you were dreaming. To see if your feet touched the ground.

Tommy was touching the ground.

Maybe he had to stop. 

He stopped in front of the portal. 

Maybe he had to stop touching the ground.

He turned before he walked through the portal. He saw his Screaming Station. That was where he had to go. He felt as though he had lost control of his feet as he walked towards the thin path. He felt as though he were floating. 

He chuckled to himself as he stood on the uneasy path. It was like he was a pirate, walking the plank. 

If he couldn’t manage to scream here, he would put his path to use somehow else. 

Perhaps he should have written a note, but there was no going back now. This was it. If he went back he may never work up this much nerve again. If he went back someone might convince him to stay. He didn’t want to stay. Staying was torture.

Maybe he hesitated for too long. Maybe he hesitated just enough. He couldn’t decide. But as he started to step off, he heard rushed footsteps.

Goddamnit.

“Tommy!”

Ranboo.

Tommy let out a shaky breath. It was Ranboo. 

He put his foot back on the path and turned his head “Ranboo, please. Just go. Just let me do this,”

“Tommy I can’t. Tommy, please. Please just come with me back to camp,” the fear was audible in Ranboos shaky voice.

“Go home, Ranboo” Tommy almost whispered.

“Tommy I can’t do that. You know I can’t. Please, I can’t let you do this.”

“And why the hell not?” Tommy’s voice suddenly echoed around the caverns, bouncing from the ceiling, to the walls, and eventually dying in the lava. He couldn’t figure out how to scream, but Tommy could certainly yell. 

Ranboo took a step back, startled by Tommy’s sudden yell. 

“Well? Give me ONE good reason!”

Ranboo started to step on the path but quickly decided against it. It could barely hold up one person, and he didn’t want to be the reason Tommy fell.

“For one, people care about you-”

“Oh, bullshit! If people cared they would visit! No one has come to see me! No one! They don’t care! Show me one person who cares at all!” He now turned to fully face Ranboo, who he saw was terrified. Tears were welling in his glowing eyes and he stood almost perfectly still, as though he was afraid that the smallest movement would push Tommy off the edge.

“Well” Ranboo began cautiously “I know you won’t believe me if I said Tubbo, so me, Tommy”

Tommy scoffed “Yeah right”

“Yeah, Tommy! I care! I wouldn’t be coming to see you if I didn’t care! People do care about you and love you!”

“Sure. If you really loved me you would have come with me” Tommy rolled his eyes and looked away.  
“Oh, would you stop it with that stupid argument, Tommy!” Now it was Ranboos turn to startle Tommy “We really do!”

Tommy looked up at Ranboo almost scared. That was not Ranboos desired effect.

“Tommy, please. Come back to Logstedshire with me,”

“No. You had your chance. You could have come with me!”

“Tommy you don’t understand-”

“I understand perfectly fine-”

“Tommy I swear to God let me speak!” 

Tommy swore he could see a couple of piglins jump out of their skins that time. 

“Tommy you haven’t let me get a full sentence out since you got exiled! Just because I’m not exiled doesn’t mean I’m wrong!”

They held eye contact for a moment before Tommy eventually mumbled “Fine. Go ahead”

Ranboo took a moment to collect his thoughts before he said “Tommy, first of all, I didn’t go with you because I didn’t know you had left. I didn’t think you were going to be exiled. Tubbo seemed so cheery I thought nothing could go wrong. Besides, I was told I wasn’t needed and not to come to the meeting. When I tried to join them, Tubbo told me they didn’t need a minute man, so I couldn’t go. 

“Second of all, I didn’t follow you because… because I couldn’t, Tommy! I couldn’t leave L’manburg behind. I needed to make up for what I did! I mean, Come on! Because of my actions, L’manburg is in another war! Because of my actions, you lost your best friend”

“What actions? I’m the one who told you to help me rob George’s house!” 

“Sure, you told me to, but I didn’t have to do it! I didn’t have to get us an alibi! I chose to help you, and because of that, you are suffering alone. And so is L’manburg!” Ranboo held silent eye contact with Tommy for a moment before breaking it and continuing “And so is Tubbo”

“Oh come on, how is Tubbo suffering?” Tommy gestured in the direction of the community portal “He got what he wanted! L’manburg and the Dream SMP are finally at peace!” 

“Tommy Tubbo is just as lonely as you are! Sure he’s surrounded by people, but they are nothing compared to his best friend. He is nothing without you Tommy” Ranboo took a moment to breathe, and eventually forced himself to make eye contact with Tommy again “So don’t you see why I need to make it right? Why I couldn’t come with you?” Ranboo took a moment to think “Tommy, it’s like the world is a thousand-piece puzzle that is almost finished, but I somehow misplaced the final piece. Without that piece, it will never look quite right, but so many people have put so much time and effort into it that I cant just throw it away now. No, I need to finish it with what I have. Tommy, I can’t magically fix everything. What I can do is try to make the world just a little bit better for you and Tubbo. Tommy, I can’t put you and Tubbo back together, but I can fill in the gaps. What I’ve had to do is be both your Tubbo and Tubbos Tommy,” tears were rolling down Ranboos face now “So forgive me if I cant focus all of my attention on you, Tommy, but I can’t just leave Tubbo out in the rain,” 

Tommy stood speechless for what seemed like the first time. 

Ranboo took a step forward and reached his hand toward Tommy, silently begging for him to take it “Tommy, please. Let me take you back to your tent,”

Tommy looked down into the lava, thinking. They stood like that for a while, Ranboo waiting patiently for Tommy to make his decision. 

Eventually, Tommy took Ranboo’s hand.

Ranboo’s face broke out in a relieved smile as he tightly squeezed Tommy’s hand “Thank you,”

Tommy finally started crying.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Ranboo comforted “You’re going to be okay,”

Tommy nodded and waited for Ranboo to lead him back to the overworld. Ranboo did just that, continuing to hold Tommy’s hand so tight, it was almost like he was afraid he would lose him if he let go.

They were silent on their way back to the tent. Tommy was very glad he had lit up the area so there was less of a chance of getting attacked. Ranboo took him to his tent and they sat on his bed side by side.

“Thank you for taking care of Tubbo” Tommy finally broke the silence. He still had tears rolling down his face.

“Of course”

They sat quietly for a few more seconds. 

“Do you think you could stay here for the night? You could sleep in the guest tent”

“I would love nothing more” Ranboo smiled down at Tommy.  
Tommy stood “Well come on! I’ll get you settled in for the night” he smiled for the first time in days.

Ranboo stood with him, towering over Tommy. Tommy led him to the guest tent, glad to finally put it to use. 

He got Ranboo situated in the Tent, hoping he was comfortable. 

“Well, I should probably leave you to get some rest,” Tommy said as they stood at the entrance to the tent.

“Probably,” Ranboo awkwardly looked around “Tommy, I’m probably going to have to leave relatively early tomorrow. Tubbos holding a pretty important cabinet meeting. I want you to know, though, that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, whether it’s tools, help, or even just company, all you need to do is message me, and I will be there as soon as I possibly can,”

Tommy started to cry again, and he very suddenly hugged Ranboo around the waist “Thank you,”

Ranboo stood, shocked, for a moment, before he hugged Tommy very tightly back “Any time,” 

They stood there for what felt like hours, Tommy sobbing into Ranboos chest, soaking his shirt and tie. Ranboo didn’t mind though, it would dry fast enough. 

“I just want to go home” Tommy sobbed.

“I know, Tommy” Ranboo lightly rubbed Tommy’s back as he rested his chin on the top of his head “I know you want to go home. But until you figure out a way to do that, let me be your home.”


End file.
